THE HARVESTER OF THE DARKNESS
by DRAGON693
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si un ser ancestral viera el terrible futuro, de un mundo lejano y decide interferir mandando al mejor guerrero de su dimensión para a serles frente, al grupo de Kuroinu y salvar a las princesas de su cruel destino.
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos como están, hoy vengo con un fanfic que nuca creí hacer esta historia trata de un hentai , que en mi parecer la trama y la historia de este hentai no me gusto para nada, siempre pregunte ¿que hubiera pasado si alguien las salvaba? es por eso que decidí escribirlo ahora, que termine espero que les guste este primer capitulo y deje su comentario.**

 **no soy dueño del hentai** **Kuroinu o de cualquier otra industria.**

* * *

 **capitulo 1**

 **Bosque desconocido.**

"No es una tranquila noche la que estamos teniendo hoy." dijo un hombre que maneja una carreta.

"Si porque no cantamos una canción." le respondió su compañero que esta junto a lo do de él. "Será bueno para levantar el ánimo mientras viajamos no te parece Uther."

"Buena idea Kan, entonces que tal una de las que cantamos siempre." Uther le dijo al hombre, ahora identificado como Kan.

"Entonces yo voy primero y después tú me sigues ok." dijo Kan, cuando ve que Uther asiente "Bueno aquí voy." y comenzó a cantar y de pues de un rato Uther también comenzó a cantar.

Los dos hombre que van en la carreta llevan puesto unas camiseta grises y pantalones marrones, zapatos de cuero del mismos color, pero mientras Kan lleva un gorro para ocultar su calva, mientras Uther tiene una coleta en su cabello, cual quiera diría que son granjeros normales pero no lo son, estos dos hombres son 8 veces más grandes que una persona normal, sus cuerpos son tan corpulentos, sus brazos y sus piernas son enormes y gruesos, al igual que su pecho, lo que indican que no son humanos. Son hacedores una especié de seres que han vivido desde el inicio de la creación, seres que han puesto los cimientos de muchos otros mundos, son muy conocidos por ser grandes forjadores de armas y de construir civilizaciones en tan poco tiempo, su mundo se conoce como el país de la fraguas que está rodeado de un enorme árbol conocido como el árbol de la vida, que es la fuente vital de este mundo y de todos sus seres que lo habitan.

Uther y Kan seguían cantando hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una vos.

"Disculpen pero no podrían cantar en otro momento." dijo una nueva vos que venía, dela parte trasera de la carreta "Estoy tratando de dormir un poco, eso mucho pedir."

Ambos voltearon la mirada a la parte trasera de la carreta, y acostado en un montón de paja es un hombre que esta vestido con, una gabardina con capucha de cuero oscuro que en la parte baja está un poco desgarrada, debajo de esta hay un chaleco oscuro con un toque de rojo en los bordes, el cierre de su chaleco, está un poco abierto revelando una camisa negra, lleva puesto unos guantes sin dedos que de color oscuro que cubren un poco sus antebrazos, también lleva unos pantalones oscuros con unos cinturones atados a sus muslos, dos en cada uno y también lleva un pequeño bolso en la cintura, tiene unos botas del mismos color y también tiene una espinilleras de escamas. No podemos decir mucho de sus rasgos faciales porque su cara está cubierta, por una máscara blanca y su capucha que cubre su frente e impide ver sus ojos, su tamaño es diferente a de los dos hombres que maneja la carreta, el probable mide unos 3 metros y ni siquiera les llega hasta la cintura.

Kan suspira ante la actitud de su presunto pasajero y le pregunta "vamos chico por que no te animas un poco y cantas con nosotros he" Kan dijo tratando de que se les una.

"primero no me vuelvas a llamar chico y segundo no gracias." Le respondió en un tono frio el enmascarado, causando otro suspiro de Kan.

"Entonces c-ch… como dijiste que te llamabas." Uther pregunto un poco torpe al enmascarado.

El enmascarado se queda un rato en silencio antes de responder.

"Rengar." Dijo Rengar sin voltearse.

"Que extraño tu nombre me suena un poco familiar." Kan Le pregunto a lo que Renga le responde.

"Es lo que siempre me dicen." A un sin moverse del lugar, en el que esta acostado.

"Entonces señor Rengar, ¿qué ase una persona como usted en el país de las fraguas?" Uther le pregunto.

"Solo voy a Tripetra a tender un par de negocios." Respondió Rengar.

"¿Y qué clases de negocios son eso que debes atender?" Kan dijo.

"eso no les concierne a los dos." Rengar dijo en un tono oscuro, "entonces si no tienen más preguntas voy a tratar de dormir y esta vez no hagan ruido" y con eso se acomodó para poder dormir o través.

A Kan y Uther no les gustaba la actitud del sujeto, que descansaba en la parte trasera de su carreta, pero no podían quejarse el tipo les pago una buena cantidad de oro por este viaje, así que lo mejor que podían a ser era aguantarlo hasta que llegaran a la aldea, mientras Uther seguía arreando la carreta atreves del bosque, hasta que escucho unos ruidos que provenían alrededor del todo el bosque, eso hace que detenga la carreta.

"Oye Kan escuchas lo mismo que yo." Uther dijo a su amigo.

"Sí que crees que sea" Kan respondió.

"No lose pero creo que viene de aquellos árboles, deberíamos de echarles un vistazo" Uther dijo.

"De-de acuerdo" Kan dijo un poco nervioso.

Los dos bajan de la carreta y se dirigen a lo que sea que este causando ese ruido, cuando llegan comienza a buscar pero por lo oscuro que esta no logran ver nada hasta que, escucha unos gruñidos, cuando los dos mira en el lugar que de donde provienen los gruñidos quedan aterrados con lo que ven, dos enormes orbes se pueden ver en la oscuridad los gruñidos solo han aumentado indicando que lo que este hay está listo para atacar, Uther y Kan comienza alejarse con temor del lugar en dirección a la carreta, pero antes de que puedan, lo que estaba oculto salta desde la copa de los árboles y cae en frente de ellos, revelando su verdadera forma y para horro de los dos hombre quienes ya sabían que era esa bestia.

Todo su cuerpo está cubierto de escamas rojas y tiene una enorme cola que mide como 4 metros, su cara parece como la de un lobo y cuando abre la boca revela una hilera de enormes colmillos, lo suficiente como para moler huesos y carne sus dos brazos delanteros son más largos y gruesos que sus patas, pero cada una termina en 4 afiladas garras el nombre que le han puesto los hacedores a estas bestia, son Asechadores descomunales criatura que viven en los prados de las montañas y en los oscuros y profundidades de los bosques, siempre están en busca de presas que puedan saciar su feroz apetito y este Asechador tiene su mirado en los dos hacedores, el Asechador comienza a obsérvalos mientras a un gruñe de pues de un rato se para en sus dos patas, demostrando ser más grande y dar un feroz rugido y carga con ferocidad. Asia Uther y Kan, el Asechador da un gran salto y extiende sus afiladas garras con el fin de atravesarlos, cuando ya casi estaba cerca Uther y kan se apartan del camino del Asechador solo por un poco de ser atravesados, el Asechador se estrella con un grupo de árboles derribándolos en el camino y levantando una cortina de humo, en eso Uther no pierde tiempo y se levanta y corre asía Kan y le dice.

"Vamos esta es nuestra oportunidad de escapar." Uther dijo mientras levantaba a Kan.

Kan estaba muy asustado pero aun así logra levantarse y seguir a Uther asía la carreta, con el fin de salir de este lugar, mienta corrían Kan escucho que los rugidos se asieron más grandes, que cuando miro a tras vio que el Asechador venia corriendo asía el, en eso Kan tropieza y cae el Asechador toma esto como una oportunidad y se abalanza sobre él con sus garras extendidas, kan al ver esto cierra los ojos esperando su terrible final, en ese preciso momento se escucha un fuerte golpe seguido de unos gruñidos de dolor, Kan abre lentamente sus ojos y se sorprende de que a un está vivo, cuando Kan pone la vista en frente se queda en shock de quien está parado frente a él, es Rengar y más adelante esta el Asechador tumbado boca arriba y gruñendo de dolor.

"Oye te encuentras bien" Rengar dijo a Kan a un sin apartar la vista del Asechador.

Kan sale de su estupor y asiente.

"¡Kan!" Kan gira la cabeza en la dirección del grito solo para ver que es Uther corriendo asía el con una cara de preocupación, "Kan me alegro de que este vivo por un minuto pensé que te avía perdido" Uther dijo un poco feliz de que su amigo este bien.

"Si lo mismo pensé yo pero Rengar me salvo." Se voltea y mira a Rengar, "gracias Rengar" Kan dijo gradecido.

"Si tal vez te juzgamos mal al principio pero as salvado a mi amigo, así que tienen mis agradamientos" Other dijo.

"Podrán agradecerme después de que en verdad estén a salvo" Rengar le respondió, a lo que unos gruñidos le recuerdan a Uther y Kan que el Asechador no está muerto.

"Suban rápido a la carreta y aléjense lo más pronto de aquí" Rengar dijo en un tono más serio.

"Espera y que hay de ti no esperaras que te dejemos" Kan dijo un poco preocupado por Rengar.

"No estarás pensando en quedarte peleando con esa cosa" Uther pregunto, esperando que este tipo no haiga perdido la poca cabeza que le queda.

"Pues si" su repuesta sorprendió a los dos de que enserio va a luchar con el Asechador.

"Estas loco si piensas que puedes tu solo con un Asechador, y más sin armas" Kan dijo temiendo por la locura de Rengar.

"Por favor de me subestimes" Renga dijo con un tono sin emoción.

"Pero te va a destrozar" Uther dijo tratando de a ser que Rengar recapacité y los siga a la carreta.

"yo jamás huyo de una pelea" Rengar dejo claro en su todo que no iba a renunciar.

Uther iba a trata de razonar otra vez con Rengar, pero fue interrumpido por los gruñidos del Asechador que ya se estaba, recuperándose de su aturdimiento.

"¡Sera mejor que suban de una vez por todas a la carreta!" grito Rengar sobresaltando a los dos.

"D-Decu-rdo" tartamudeo Kan.

Entonces Uther y Kan decidieron en ir a la carreta y dejar que Rengar se encargara del Asechador, claro no estaban muy convencidos pero no podían ser nada, ellos no eran guerreros solo eran unos granjeros, así que no podían a ser mucho a media que el Asechador se avía incorporado, comenzó a ser rugidos amenazantes a Rengar indicándole que estaba a punto de atacar, pero por el contrario Rengar no se inmuto u por eso y permaneció en el mismo lugar, a medida que Uther y Kan se acercaban a la carreta otro rugido se escuchó, sobresaltando Uther y Kan no muy lejos otro Asechador aparece saltando de los árboles y cae en la carrosa destrozándola en el proceso, los caballos alterados se desprenden de sus riendas y comienza a huir por sus vidas, dejando a los dos Hacedores varados, el nuevo Asechador salió de los restos de la carreta y dirige su mirada a los dos Hacedores, mostrando sus enormes colmillos en el proceso.

" _Genial acaba de aparecer otro, esto se pone más interesante a cada minuto"_ pensó Rengar con emoción. "he y ustedes dos si no quieren terminar hechos, pedazos en toses venir pronto aquí, tengo una idea" cuando Rengar grito el Asechador comenzó su ataque asía el, Rengar ve esto y esquiva sus feroces garras y comienza a correr.

Uther y Kan no lo piensan dos veces y también comienza a correr a la posición de Rengar, detrás de ellos el Asechador también comienza perseguirlos, cuando los tres se reúnen en el centro los dos Asechadores bloquean cualquier ruta, para evitar que ellos escapen.

"Así que dime cual era esa idea tuya que mencionaste antes" Uther pregunto a Rengar haciendo todo lo posible para no demostrar miedo.

"Solo esperen" Rengar dijo.

Kan iba preguntarle a que se refería cuando, los dos asechadores se lanzaron contra ellos en un salto mortal al mismo tiempo, Rengar al ver esto sonrió debajo de su máscara.

" **¡Shade whip!"** esas fueron las palabras que susurro Rengar, antes de que los Asechadores se acercaran, pero fueron azotados por un látigo que emanaba un aura roja y oscura, el impacto de este mando a los dos Asechadores a estrellarse contra el suelo, Uther y Kan estaban con los ojos bien abiertos por lo que están viendo el látigo que los avía salvado, provenía del brazo derecho de Rengar que a hora mismo está emanando la misma aura.

"Esto debe ser suficiente para ver puesto su atención en mi" Rengar luego mira a Uther y Kan, "es mejor que se vayan a esconder en aquellos arboles antes de que se vuelvan a levantar, no se preocupen de que los ataquen yo voy a mantenerlos alejados de ustedes" Rengar dijo serio.

"D-de acuerdo vamos Kan" Uther dijo a su amigo.

"ok" kan responde.

Los dos asen los que Rengar les dijo y se esconde, entre los arboles evitando ser vistos por los Asechadores, des pues de un rato los Asechadores se levantaron, pero ahora tienen unas cortadas de donde él látigo los golpeó, el primero tiene una herida en el hombro que no es tan grande pero el otro, a diferencia tiene un enorme corte en el pecho, que a comenzado a sangrar ambos Asechadores ahora tienes su atención en Rengar y rugen con ferocidad.

"En toses quieren un trozo de mí, pues vengar por el" Rengar dijo asiendo señas con la mano y levantando la cara un poco para revelar, atreves de su máscara unos penetrantes ojos dorados que brillan con el filo de la noche.

Las dos bestias se lanza en una carrera asía Rengar, dando comienzo a la batalla el primero trata de cortar a Rengar, pero el esquiva los tres zarpazos el ultimo roso su máscara un poco, Rengar contraataca lanzando su látigo, pero el Asechador lo esquiva salta asía un lado el segundo Asechador, trata de atacar a Rengar por la espalda pero él se da cuenta y salta, haciendo que este pase por debajo, Rengar aprovecha esto y lo azota con su látigo varias veces asiendo que este aúlla de dolor, Rengar le da el último golpe que lo envía a estrellarse con los árboles, Rengar siente que algo está detrás del así que instintivamente salta asía un lado, esquivando por poco las garras del primer asechador, pero el Asechador contraataca lanzado una y otra ves sus feroces, ataque sin ningún resultado ya que Rengar se las arregla para esquivar todos sus ataques, en uno de los ataques del Asechador Rengar se agacha y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho, lo que obliga al Asechadora a tomar distancia.

"Eso todo lo que tienes, que decepción yo esperaba que dieras mas batalla." Rengar dijo en broma lo que causa un rugido del Asechador y cargar de nuevo asía Rengar.

Rengar esquiva el ataque, pasando por debajo de este y laza tres latigazo en la espalda del Asechador, haciendo que este gruña de dolor y cargue o trabes contra Rengar. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de la batalla, en unos árboles están Uther y Kan quienes están, impactados por lo que ven ellos nunca esperaron que Rengar, estuviera ganado no con uno si no con dos Asechadores, ahora mismo ven como Rengar esquiva los ataque del Asechador como si no fuera nada, pero para el Asechador no es lo mismo le cuesta trabajo esquivar o bloquear los fuertes, latigazos de Rengar que todo el cuerpo del Asechador está cubierto de heridas y cortadas, ellos también notan que el Asechador está agotado y débil por el contrario, de Rengar que parece estar bien.

"Bien creo que llego la hora de terminar esto," Rengar dijo fríamente.

Rengar comienza a caminar asía el Asechador, pero este aunque este débil da una última carga contra Rengar, estando agotado y sin fuerzas sus ataque son muy torpes e inefectivos, Rengar atrapa el brazo del Asechador con su látigo, y lo levanta sin mucho esfuerzo y des pues lo comienza azotar con gran fuerza contra el suelo, varias veces hasta que lo suelta y este cae al suelo con un ruido sordo, Rengar se acerca al maltratado cuerpo del Asechador, y comprueba que ya está muerto con eso se aleja y se dirige, al otro que está agonizando Rengar se lo queda viendo un rato, hasta que utiliza su brazo derecho para atravesar el pecho del Asechador, la bestia da unos últimos aullidos antes de caer muerto, Rengar saca su brazo del pecho y comienza alejarse.

"Bien esta todo despejado ya pueden salir" Rengar grita, mientras disipaba el aura de su brazo.

De los arboles salen Uther y Kan y comienzan a dirigirse asía Rengar, pasando cerca del cuerpo sin vida del Asechador, cuando se acercaron a Rengar los dos a un estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar, Uther iba a decir algo pero Kan se adelanta.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" exclamó Kan.

"Si nunca pensamos que alguien tan pequeño como tu lograra vencer a dos Asechadores, tan fácil mente a un soldado le tomaría mucho trabajo con uno solo." Uther dijo.

"Les dije desde un principio, que no me subestimaran y además el tamaño no siempre lo es todo" Rengar respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar, "será mejor que comencemos a caminar, desde aquí nos tomará alrededor de unos 30 minutos en llegar la aldea."

"Espera antes de que sigamos, ¿te puedo a ser una pregunta?" Uther dijo a lo que Rengar deja de caminar.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?" Rengar dice sin voltearse.

"Bueno al ver tus habilidades de pelea y lo forma en que lograste acabar con ellos sin poner tanto esfuerzo, me hace pensar que ya has estado en batallas como estas lo que mellaba a la duda ¿quién eres en realidad?" Uther pregunto a lo que Rengar se voltea y mostrando una vez más sus penetrantes ojos dorados que pone un poco tenso a Uther.

"Como ya les dije me llamo Rengar, pero en otros reinos me conocen con el nombre de Dark Reaper, ¿eso responde a tu pregunta? Rengar le respondió.

Uther y Kan que da ron en shock por lo que les dijo, ellos avían escuchado muchas historias del Dark Reaper, un ser que con poderes y habilidades que esta al par de un dios o superior, que su único objetivó, es servir al Consejo que esta regido por otra rasa de seres que viven gobernando en sus propios reinos, estos reinos se dividen en cuatros, el renio de Hielo gobernado por Cerberus, el reino del Fuego gobernado por Berial, el reino del Trueno gobernado por Neonix, y el ultimo el reino de las Sombras gobernado por Malthael. El Consejo tiene como propósito, proteger el equilibrio de todo el universo y ellos son los que se encargan, de poner el orden en todos los Reinos del universo pero cuando, surge un inconveniente que amenaza con destruir el equilibrio, es aquí donde entra Rengar, es a él al que envían para eliminar lo que amenace el equilibrio, su reputación va desde las profundidades del infierno y asta los reinos de los cielos, que los seres de toda la creación lo han titulado con el nombre de Dark Reaper por respeto o por miedo, debido a por la forma en que como el acaba con sus enemigos en combate no solo eso algunos afirma que el en verdad es un Reaper o Dios de la muerte, nadie sabe de dónde viene o de que parte de la creación pertenece, algunos afirman que perteneció a una rasa antigua que se extinguió ase tiempo, otros dicen que él fue creado por el mismo Creador en persona para que sirviera al Consejo, con el fin de proteger toda la creación, toda esta ideas y preguntas pasaron por las mentes de Uther y Kan pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vos que los devuelve la realidad.

"¡Piensa venir o quedarse en este lugar!" Rengar grito asiendo recordar, a los dos en que situación están.

Uther y Kan comienza a correr para poder alcanzarlo, en todo el viaje a la aldea nadie dijo ni una sola palabra Kan porque aún estaba un poco impactado, y Uther porque no encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a Rengar.

 **Aldea de Tripetra 30 minutos más tarde**.

Una vez que llegaron a la aldea Rengar se disponía a retirarse hasta que, sintió una enorme mano en el hombro, el rueda la vista para ver que era Uther el que lo avía detenido, Rengar se lo queda viendo un rato hasta que Uther decide hablar.

"Solo queríamos agradecerte por avernos, salvado la vida hoy si no fuera por ti no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, no me importa si eres el Dark Reaper para mi tu eres una buena persona, solo quiero que sepas que tienes nuestro eterno agradecimiento, o y si alguna vez vuelves me gustaría invitarte un trago en el bar" Uther dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo tendré en cuenta e y gracias" Rengar dijo.

"Gracias por todo me alegro de haberte conocido espero que nos volvamos a encontrar" Kan dijo también con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo" Rengar le respondió.

Los dos le dan a Rengar un último saludo, antes de alejarse des pues de eso Rengar retoma su camino asía el centro de la aldea, el camino muchos de los aldeanos se lo que daban viendo, por muchas razones ya sea por su estatura o por sus ropa o porque tiene cubierto el rosto, pero él no les prestaba atención, Rengar estaba reflexionando lo que paso ase un rato.

" _no me importa si eres el Dark Reaper para mi tu eres una buena persona, solo quiero que sepas que tienes nuestro eterno agradecimiento"_ Rengar a un pensaba en lo que le dijo Uther, en toses también recordó lo que le dijo Kan _"Gracias por todo me_ alegro _de haberte conocido espero que nos volvamos a encontrar"_ estos fuero sus pensamientos, Rengar no estaba acostumbrado a que los seres de la creación le agradecieran o le mostraran amabilidad, o incluso estar con él, Rengar siempre fue temido por las cosa que asía, los demás seres solo lo evitaban y él nunca le importo, él lo prefería a si jamás le dio importancia lo que pensaran los demás, pero lo que le digiero eso dos ha dejado a Rengar en una profunda reflexión, él tuvo que apartar eso pensamientos cuando vio que ya había llegado a su destino.

Frente a el hay una enorme puerta de piedra con gravados en ella también hay dos enormes estatuas de Hacedores, Rengar se acerca a la puerta solo para ser detenido por los guardias.

"He y tu adonde crees que vas" dijo un guardia que portaba una enorme hacha.

"Ese lugar está restringido a los forasteros" dijo el otro que también portaba un hacha.

"Solo necesito ver a Eideard nada más" Rengar dijo.

"Que asuntos tienes con nuestro líder" pregunto el guardia.

"Eso no te incumbe" Rengar respondió con un todo, desinteresado lo que enfureció al guardia.

"Entonces es mejor que te vayas porque Eideard hora mismo está ocupado y prefiero no interrumpirlo" dijo el segundo guardia.

"Me importa si está ocupado o no pero yo voy a entrar" Rengar se dirige a la puerta pero es detenido por las dos hachas de los guardias.

"Que parte de que te fueras no entendiste" el guardia amenazo.

"Creo que deje claro la primera vez que no me importa" Rengar respondió con su habitual tono, lo que enfurece más a los guardias.

"Parece que no has cambiado en nada desde, la última vez que nos vimos" todos pone atención a la nueva vos, no muy lejos de las puerta hay un Hacedor pero este ya es un anciano esta vestido, con una túnica echa de piel gris lleva puesto unas hombreras que, están hechas de plata y oro, al igual que su casco en su cintura lleva un monto de bolsos y sacos de cuero, también tiene una botas de cuero marrón y su larga barba blanca esta trenzada, Eideard líder de la aldea y uno de los Hacedores más poderosos que este mundo haiga tenido.

"Y tú sigues tan viejo como siempre" Rengar respondió asiendo que Eideard se ría un poco.

"Bueno eso es algo que no puedo cambiar pero creo que, tenemos algo importante de qué hablar, así que sígueme a y ustedes dos ya pueden regresar a sus puestos" Eideard dijo sus guardias ambos asintieron y se retiraron, después de eso Eideard comienza a caminar asía las grandes puertas seguido de Rengar, cuando los dos ya han cruzado las puertas se vuelve a serrar.

Adentro se puede apreciar una magnifica arquitectura, hay dos caminos que terminan bajando en unas enormes escaleras, de piedras más adelante hay un puente echo también de piedra, el puente termina en tres caminos, en la derecha y la izquierda hay dos torres mientras el camino del centro lleva a una estructura dentro de la montaña, Rengar y Eideard se detienen en el puente y comienza a observar el paisaje hasta que Rengar decide que es la hora de hablar.

"Así que para que ménese sitas y espero que cesa importante" Rengar dijo con su habitual tono de hablar.

"Tan frio como siempre y que esperas para quitarte esa mascara o ¿es que acaso quieres que tenga una conversación con un enmascarado?" Eideard pregunto a lo que Rengar solo suspira.

"Bien tu ganas solo lo hago para que ya no me sermonees" Rengar respondió con un poco de molestia en su vos, el comienza a quitarse la capucha y después retira su máscara revelando al fin su rostro, su cabello es largo y desordenado le cubre un poco la frente y es de color oscuro, su rostro es el de un joven que no debe de estar en su 18 años o eso es lo que aparenta, en sus mejillas tiene unos tatuajes de tres garras en cada una de su mejilla, y son de color oscuro otra cosa que destaca en Rengar son las pupilas de sus ojos dorados, envés de normales son como los de un reptil lo que, leda un toque de miedo a quienes lo vean, desde que él se quitó la máscara no ha cambiado su expresión en blanco.

"Enserio no has cambiado en nada de la última ves" Eideard dijo

"Deja de parlotear y dime de una vez por todas para que me llamaste" a un que, pareciera que fuera gritado Rengar no cambio su expresión.

"Y tu actitud tampoco ha cambiado pero, la razón de que te llamara es porque necesito que salves un mundo de su terrible futuro" Eideard dijo captando la atención de Rengar.

Rengar estaba un poco confundido de lo que Eideard había dicho asta que un pensamiento cruzo su mente. "tuviste una visión" Rengar dijo un poco sorprendido.

Algo que Rengar sabe es que el viejo Hacedor tiene un gran poder para ver el futuro, lo que asido útil al consejo que a utilizado sus predicciones para prevenir futuras calamidades, pero también conlleva sus riesgos el consejo acordó que la habilidades de Eideard deben mantenerse en absoluto secreto, ya que si se supiera esto solo llevaría un ataque al inicio de la creación arrasándolo todo solo para poder hacerse con el poder de Eideard, es por eso que solo muy pocos seres dentro del consejo conocen esta información incluyendo a Rengar.

"A pasado mucho desde tu ultima visión debe ser muy importante para haberme llamado" pregunto Rengar a lo que este en repuesta asiente "que fue lo que viste".

"Es mas fácil si te lo muestro" antes de que Rengar pudiera decir a que se refería Eideard crea un orbe azul en su mano, luego ase señas a Rengar para que se acerque cuando esta lo suficiente mente cerca el orbe comienza a brillar mostrando múltiple imágenes, lo primero que vio fue un mundo similar al reino de los Humanos pero con la diferencia que este a un estaba en la edad media, luego la imagen cambia a un hombre que esta parado en una colina a acompañado de otros hombres y monstruos listos para atacar una ciudad, la imagen vuelve a cambiar esta ves con la misma ciudad siendo atacada por los mismos hombres y monstruos que superaban tanto en numero como en fuerza a los caballeros que intentaban proteger la ciudad, pero al final fuero superados por los mercenarios nueva mente la imagen vuelve a cambiar pero esta ves la expresión de Rengar se oscureció al ver lo que el orbe le mostraba, eran los mismos mercenarios que ahora están violando a todas la mujeres de la ciudad no solo a las adultas si no también la mas jóvenes, Rengar a prestaba los puños con fuerza como para asarse daño mientras fruncía el seño ya cada nueva imagen que se le mostraba eran los mismos mercenarios asediando diferente reinos y violado brutalmente a todas la mujeres asta hasta quebrarlas, Eideard cree que ya fue suficiente y desaparece el orbe de su mano.

"Esos bastardos nuca creí conocer a seres tan repugnantes como los que a cabo de ver" el tono habitual de Rengar fu sustituido por uno de rabia pura mientras un aura roja y oscura comenzaba emanar de el, Rengar pudo a ver echo cosas atroces para mantener el equilibrio a salvo pero lo que estos seres asían era imperdonable en todo sentido.

"Rengar trata de calmarte no dejes que tu ira te controle" Eideard le dijo tratando de calmarlo lo que funciona ya que el aura que envolvía a Rengar comienza a desvanecerse mientras da un profundo suspiro "esta es la verdadera razón por la que te llame tu eres el único que puede evitar que este horrible futuro se cumpla" este ultimo comentario deja a Rengar sorprendido.

"¡Espera tu quieres que yo me involucre en esta guerra!, Eideard tu mas que nadie conoces la ley ese mundo no esta en la jurisdicción del consejo para que yo intervenga y muchos menos involucrarme" Rengar dijo con amargura el mentiría si digiera que no quiere hacer sufrir a eso bastardos pero la ley deja en claro que al menos que el equilibrio se vea amenazado no puede hacer nada y mucho menos si dicho mundo esta en guerra.

"Lose por eso antes de tu llegada hable en persona con el consejo y cada uno estuvo de acuerdo en enviarte a ese mundo" Eideard respondió asiendo que unas de las cejas se levantara.

"De verdad el consejo estuvo de acuerdo en enviarme" Rengar dijo en un tono dudoso de que el concejo en verdad haiga aceptado la petición del viejo Hacedor.

"Entiendo que tengas ciertas dudas sobre la decisión del consejo pero tu decisión es la que determinara el destino de ese mundo" Eideard dijo mientras miraba a Rengar a los ojos.

Rengar a un dudaba sobre la decisión del consejo, en el pasado el había aceptado trabajos de exterminar criaturas y búsquedas de artefactos poderosos pero esta ves tiene que salvar un mundo del terrible destino que le espera, el podría aceptar pero eso conlleva a que tiene que dejar su dimensión e ir a otra lo que dejaría toda la creación desprotegida, pero si el concejo es consiente de esto quiere decir que ellos junto a Eideard mantendrán el orden en su ausencia.

"Está bien acepto pero como piensas que voy a llegar a ese lugar a un con mis habilidades me es imposible llegar a ese mundo" en eso Eideard sonríe y ase señas a Rengar para que mire al frente el un poco confundido mira asía la dirección donde se le fue señalado los ojos de Rengar se abre en repuesta de lo que ve "el Árbol de la Vida".

"Si Rengar el Árbol es el único con el poder de llevarte a ese mundo" Eideard dijo a un con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Pero el Árbol en verdad tiene esa tiene esa clase de poder" Rengar pregunto el sabia que el Árbol de la vida tiene el poder de viaja a distintos reinos de toda la creación pero que también tenga el poder de viaja a otras dimensiones es algo que no cree.

"Claro que tiene ese poder el árbol vida no solo tiene el poder de viajar, a otros reinos sino también a otros dimensiones solo yo y el consejo conoce este mayor secreto el echo que tu no lo supieras era que el concejo decidió que aun no estabas preparado así que se te oculto esta información" Eideard le respondió en lo que Rengar asiente en la comprensión.

"Rengar quiero que tomes esto" Eideard le entrega a Rengar una placa de plata que tiene en el centro el emblema de un Dragón "esta placa te ayudara a abrir el portal que te llevara a ese mundo".

Rengar asiente y toma la placa y la guarda en el bolso de su cintura "bien no tengo tiempo que perder es ora de irme" antes de que Rengar pueda irse Eideard lo detiene.

"Ante de que te vallas déjame decirte algo el portal que utilizaras no es muy preciso así que da la probabilidad que termines en un lugar al azar" Eideard le dijo.

"lo tendré en cuenta y gracias por la información" Rengar le respondió mientras se alejaba.

"Adiós Rengar y buena suerte" Eideard se despide mientras ves con la figura del joven desaparece tras pasa las enorme puertas de piedra.

 **Fuera de la aldea.**

Rengar esta caminado en un prado con su máscara nuevamente puesta, mientras caminaba el comenzó a pronunciar a unas palabra y de repente un círculo mágico de color morado, se abre y de este sale un lobo gigante de pelaje oscuro y ojos amarillos que brillan, también tiene una montadura de color gris, Rengar se sube en el lobo y comienza a cabalgar asía el enorme árbol.

 **Dentro del Árbol de** **Vida.**

Rengar ya estaba dentro del gran árbol al principio cuando llego a la entrada, vio que estaba un poco destruida pero estable el no le dio mucha importancia y siguió, dentro del Árbol de la vida hay un círculo de piedra cundo Rengar se para en el centro del circulo ve varios caminos de piedras que conducen a unas raíces que componen un circulo, también hay en cada camino unas estatuas cada estatua es diferente, mostrando a que reino pertenece el portal pero Rengar saca la placa de su bolso la placa comienza a iluminarse asta que un portal se abre, luego guarda nueva mente la placa y se acerca al portal Rengar da un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a caminaba hacia el portal, cuando Rengar atravesó el portal este se ilumino y de pues de un rato se cerró dejando la habitación en la oscuridad.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

 **bueno espero que disfrutaran este primer capitulo.**

 **ante de terminar, boya hablar sobre el arma y el mundo donde se basa mi oc primero, el látigo sombra es el arma que utiliza dracula en** **castlevania lords of shadow 2 es un arma que se crea utilizando la sangre del portador, es una de la armas que mas me gustaba utilizar que tiene un gran alcance y excelentes combo ahora el mundo si algunos de ustedes a jugado darksiders entenderán en que mundo esta mi oc bueno eso esto hasta la pro-sima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, a qui les traigo la segunda parte de fic, me e demorado un poco escribiéndolo porque, estado estudiando para unos exámenes, que por si es un poco molesto, que les diría que me toco hacerlos un domingo, bueno no importa espero que lo disfruten y deje su comentario a y una cosa no voy a escribir, este fic en ingles, alguna frases serán en ingles pero eso es todo.**

 **no soy dueño de Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru o de cualquier otra cosa.**

* * *

 **Continente de Serenusu: Lugar desconocido.**

En el continente de Serenusu, las cosas no iban bien para la Reina de los elfos oscuros, hace un par de horas su Reino fue atacado por un nuevo grupo armado que se asen llamar Kuroinu, que apareció en la escena de la guerra entre humanos y elfos oscuros, esta nueva facción era un grupo de mercenarios, bandidos, toda clase de escoria de la sociedad, no seria un problema por si solos, pero con lo que ella no contaba es que de alguna manera ellos lograron aliarse con infames monstruos de los bosque tales como ogros, duendes, diablos, ciclopes, minotauros, etc. Todos ellos eran comandados por el guerrero traidor de los humanos llamado Vault, tiene un deseo codiciado y despreciable, su meta era conquistar los territorios de los humanos y elfos por igual, eso sonaría normal, pero su deseo era mucho más depravado y retorcido.

Este hombre quería formar una nación de servicio donde todas las mujeres estuvieran obligadas a satisfacer los deseos sexuales de cualquier hombre, sin posibilidad de negarse, pero también el principal objetivo de Vault era el de someter a todas las princesas guerreras, volverlas esclavas sexuales de la sociedad y los monstruos por igual, el quería romper su orgullo y humillarlas hasta el punto que implorarían por mas.

La batalla no duro mucho, ya que el ejercito Kuroinu logro rápidamente tomar el control de las tierras de los elfos oscuros, con la ayuda de algunos elfos oscuros traidores, los que aun eran fieles a su reina lucharon con todas sus fuerzas para protegerla, pero al final fueron asesinados por los elfos traidores, después de la batalla los elfos traidores no tardaron en ir por lo que les avía prometido Vault, y eso era violar a todas sus mujeres, después de abusar de cada una, los traidores las eliminaron como un acto de misericordia, los elfos Rebeldes también trataron de violar a su Reina y su escolta personal pero antes de que pudieran, fueron asesinados sin piedad por los miembros de Kuroinu, después de todo ese era su plan desde el inicio.

Después de eso las dos elfas fueron arrastradas por cuerdas tiradas por caballos, asía el castillo de Vault, donde les esperaba un destino peor que la muerte, a Olga discordia se fue permitido llevar su báculo, ya que Vault no creía que ella fuera una amenaza en su castillo anti magia, y solo la haría más desesperada al enterarse de sus últimas esperanzas era insistentes.

 **Base de Kuroinu.**

Las cosas para las dos elfas no pudieron ir muy bien, en especial para Chloe quien fue brutalmente violada por una pandilla de ogros, su mente fue llevada al estado de la perdida de cordura, degradada a nada mas que un juguete sexual para los ogros, Vault simplemente disfruto de la escena de la mujer humano-elfo, después fue llevada a los calabozos para abusar de ellas mas tarde, Olga discordia fue llevada por 4 mercenarios pertenecientes a Vault, se le quito su báculo para que no pudiera agredir a nadie con el.

Al llegar a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Vault su ira creció enormemente, pero en el exterior mantuvo su mirada inmutable, caminando lentamente hasta quedar delante del líder de los mercenarios, quien sonrió de manera arrogante por su presencia, levantándose de su trono Vault miro con superioridad a la reina de los elfos oscuros.

"Ya que final mente esta aquí hay algo que siempre he querido saber" Vault comento su sonrisa crecía más y más con cada palabra "me pregunto si una elfa oscura puede quedar embarazada de un humano" el termino la ultima parte casi como un grito, los otros mercenarios aullaron de alegría al escuchar las palabras de su líder, Olga discordia apretó fuertemente las manos con ira, ella estaba muy enojada, quería matarlos, quería masacrarlos, quería hacerlos pagar por lo que le habían hecho a Chloe, atreverse a insultarla de tal manera.

Los ogros ya habían comenzado a rodearla, en sus miradas se podía ver la lujuria y maldad, la baba se les caía de la boca al ver a la reina de los elfos oscuros, una ligera risa atrajo la atención de los ocupantes de la habitación, ellos fueron confundidos al escuchar a la mujer que desde su punto de vista claramente que no tenia escapatoria "si ustedes creen que me voy a rendir ante un montón de escorias como ustedes" Olga declaro con determinación mientras aplicaba un poco de magia ella logro traer su báculo a su mano, esa acción sorprendió a los presentes "recupero eso de nuevo" ella dijo en vos alta, un momento después comenzó a cargar mucha energía en su báculo, los ogros que la rodeaban fueron claramente asustados por tal acción, pero Vault no se inmuto ya que el sabia lo que ellos no, con un movimiento de su báculo mágico ella descargo la energía con los presentes, la habitación fue iluminada por los rayos que despedía el artefacto mágico.

Cuando la luz se disipo, los humanos fueron sorprendidos de saber que no sufrieron ningún daño, pero los ogros no tuvieron la misma suerte ya que yacían muertos en el suelo, su piel fue chamuscada por el ataque de la reina de los elfos oscuros, pero lo que los sorprendió más fue ver a la misma reina en el suelo jadeando pesadamente, su báculo esta tirado cerca de ella, Vault camino hasta estar frente a ella con una sonrisa arrogante en su rosto.

"Muy bien, eso fue un gran fracaso ¿no es así, reina?" el le pregunto con arrogancia "este fue creado para que la magia de los elfos oscuro no funcione aquí, más precisamente no puedes atacar a los humanos, pero fue sorpresivo que lograras matar a esos ogros, seguro que es porque la magia oscura afecta a los habitantes de los bosques oscuros" Vault dijo con regocijo por la situación, Olga discordia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando su última esperanza de vengarse se avía desvanecido.

"Al parecer era algún tipo de hechizo de alto rango, pero como lo preví, nada puede traspasar mi anulador de magia" el ayudante de Vault dijo con igual arrogancia y malicia que su líder, el era un hombre delgado, con ropas de noble y una capa azul, que se prendía por un botón a la altura del cuello, sus rasgos más destacables eran su cabello ondulado de color castaño claro y los lentes sobre sus ojos verdes, aunque su apariencia parecía la de alguien inocente, su aura era todo lo contrario.

"Vez te lo dije, estas en mi territorio, no eres más que una belleza virgen, que muy pronto va a dejar de serlo, por todos lados" Vault dijo con malicia, Olga discordia miro horrorizada por lo que le iba a ocurrir.

"Por favor alguien ayúdeme _"_ ella murmuro en voz baja casi sonando como un susurro, aunque sean casi inaudibles el deseo y la desesperación que cargaban eran enorme, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla dándole un destello brillante a su piel bronceada.

Como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas un circulo mágico azul aprecio delante de Olga discordia interponiéndose entre ella y Vault, quien retrocedió hasta su trono el no sabia lo que estaba pasando y eso lo enfurecía, Olga discordia sintió que sus esperanzas volvían a ella, poco a poco el resplandor del circulo mágico fue calmándose, todos los mercenarios se pusieron en guardia por el peligro que pudiera aparecer, el resplandor del circulo siguió desapareciendo hasta que una figura fue visible entre el circulo azul.

Varios mercenarios aparecieron en la sala del trono por el alboroto ocurrido, ahora había cerca de 50 hombres contando a Vault, y un grupo de ogros también llego a la escena, todos estaban armados con sus armas, poco a poco la figura fue revelándose, a simple vista era de aspecto humano, el circulo mágico exploto asía los exteriores despejándolo de la figura, ahora la figura era claramente visible, si era un humano normal a simple vista, incluso estaba desarmado, el era un hombre alto y delgado pero de físico musculoso, todo su cuerpo estaba vestido con una extraña variación de vestimentas que nadie habían visto antes, todas eran de color oscuros y en especial los adornos que llevaba puesto, como los cinturones atados a sus muslos, las espinilleras y el pequeño bolso atado a su cintura, lo único que era de otro color es su mascara de color blanco, que ahora mismo lleva puesto junto con una capucha, que impide ver su edad o sus rasgos faciales, los mercenarios parecían desconcertados por la aparición de la persona extraña, el no parecía mucho mejor, aun que no podían ver su cara, pero todos pudieron ver que parecía algo perdido por la forma en la que miraba los alrededores.

"¡ _Mierda!… Eideard no mentía cuando dijo que ese portal, me dejaría en una ubicación al azar, ahora donde demonios estoy"_ Rengar pensó mientras examinaba la habitación, varias cosas llamaron su atención, la primera fue la pila de monstruos humanoides de gran tamaño chamuscados en el suelo, posiblemente muertos, la otra cosa era que parecía estar dentro de una fortaleza o algo así, si la construcción rustica era lo que indicaba, otra cosa fue el gran charco de liquido espeso de color blanco en el suelo, cambiando su mirada a otro lugar vio a la gran multitud de hombres y otra ves esos monstruos, a lo que Rengan dedujo que eran ogros, los cuales lo miraban de manera desconcertada, el cambio nuevamente la dirección de su visión al suelo, el levanto una ceja en la curiosidad por que, delante de el había una mujer, con orejas alargadas, si no se equivocaba ella era una elfo, pero eso no era importante, era hermosa en un buen sentido de la palabra, su piel morena y suave, su cabello negro y brillante que le llegaba hasta los talones, sus ojos de color ámbar, sus suaves y pequeños labios, pero algo llamo su atención, sus ojos lo miraban fijamente llenos de ansiedad, esperanzas, miedo, desesperación, necesidad de ayuda, muchas emociones mescladas, él noto también que parecía haber llorado, su mirada se desvió un poco asía abajo y al instante Renga sintió como su cara se ponía roja como un tomate, el agradeció tener puesta su mascara ya que si no todos hubieran visto su rubor y la razón era que el perfectamente podía ver los pezones rosados y los grandes pechos de la elfa, básicamente podía ver casi todo su cuerpo, ya que su ropa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, si a eso se le podía llamar ropa, era más lencería que otra cosa según su punto de vista.

"¿Quién eres?" una vos rotunda y fuerte sonó a sus espaldas, moviéndose en dirección a la vos Rengar se dio cuenta del hombre con armadura, lo miraba de manera arrogante y analítica, eso no le gusto, parecía alrededor de los 30 o 40 años, tenia el cabello corto de color marrón, con una cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, era de mentón cuadrado, muy musculoso y tenia los ojos de color rojos.

"Mira no soy bueno con las formalidades, pero no deberás decir primero tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más" Rengar le dijo de manera despreocupada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el hombre entrecerró los ojos por su declaración, pero no obstante li hizo.

"Me llamo Vault, soy el líder de Kuroinu, y próximo emperador de la nación del servicio" el declaro con orgullo, cosa que el enmascarado ignoro.

"yo soy Rengar" el le respondió con su habitual tono despreocupado, Ahora que Rengar nuevamente ve a Vault, seda cuenta que se parece al mismo hombre que aparece en el orbe que le mostro el viejo hacedor, mismo hombre que lidera el ataque contra esas ciudades, el mismo hombre que se ve violando brutalmente a todas esa mujeres, una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Rengar, ya que tenia de frente al responsable de todas esas atrocidades, Rengar solo tiene que matarlo, frente a todos sus seguidores para así conseguir que su ejercito se desmorone, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer su cometido el líder de Kuironu, le volvió a hablar.

"Bueno Rengar como muestra de respeto a un recién llegado, te dejare ser el segundo en follarte a la perra elfo" Vault le dijo de manera casual, pero el significado hizo que los ojos de Rengar se abrieran, y una mueca se formara debajo de su mascara, sus ojos tan rápido como se abrieron se estrecharon de forma peligrosa y su ceño se frunció de un tamaño considerablemente.

"¿Qué has dicho?" el enmascarado le pregunto de forma peligrosa, cosa que el hombre ignoro.

"Lo que dije, no escuchaste o eres sordo, puedes ser el segundo en violar a esta perra, claro que primero debo ir yo y quedarme con su virginidad, después de todo me costo capturarla, no voy a decir que agujero usar, puedes usar la parte del cuerpo que quieras, pero no te demores mucho, ya que los muchachos también deben tener su turno" el hombre declaro con una sonrisa torcida, las manos de Rengar se apretaron fuertemente hasta llegar al punto de hacerse daño, él le dio una rápida mirada a ella quien parecía estremecerse en la desesperación por la palabras del líder de los mercenarios, cosa que lo hiso enfurecer más, Rengar levanto su brazo derecho, cosa que dejo a todos confundidos, luego en un instante todos abrieron sus ojos ampliamente, en la mano de Rengar avía aparecido una guadaña que estaba envuelta en un aura de color morado y oscuro la cual coloco en su hombro, pero eso no fue tan sorprendente como su aura que se volvió mortalmente peligrosa, sus ojos se posaron en Vault quien lo miro sin temor "¿Quién eres?" volvió a preguntar con un tono peligroso.

"si en verdad quieres saberlo, en otros lugares me conocen como el Dark Reaper o Reaper para variar" varios dieron un paso atrás por la revelación, pero la cantidad numérica les daba algo de confianza, incluso vault miro de manera sorprendida a Rengar.

"Esas no son más que mentiras, de verdad te crees que puedes venir y decir esa mierda" Vault dijo de manera agitada, por la rabia "yo te iba a dejar ponérsela porque pensé que eras un hombre, pero ahora morirás sin poder hacerlo" el declaro, con una señal de manos todos los mercenarios saltaron asía Rengar, quien los miro de una manera fría, todos creían tener la victoria asegurada cuando el enmascarado no se movió del lugar, pero en unos instantes antes de que pudieran llegar a él, desapareció de su línea de visión, dejando atrás una estela de humo negro, decir que fue una sorpresa era un eufemismo, prácticamente sus ojos salieron de las cuenca oculares, Vault maldijo internamente por lo sucedido esto era un grave problema para sus planes, estaba seguro que necesitaría recabar más información de este individuo antes de finalmente luchar contra él, hacerlo ahora solo lo llevaría a una muerte segura, aprovechando el desorden él se escabullo fuera de la sala, ya que todos seguían mirando la zona donde Rengar había estado.

"¡Oigan idiotas estoy por aquí!" eso grito les erizo los pelos de la nuca a todos, ya que venia de detrás del grupo, ellos sabían que él no era alguien a quien desafiar locamente "saben yo me rijo bajo un código y es el de no matar humanos, pero saber lo que le iban a hacer a ella fue su sentencia de muerte, se asen llamar hombres pero no son más que bestias asquerosas un verdadero hombre nunca haría tal cosa ruin" Rengar dijo, y les dio una mirada que los congelo, atreves de su mascara sus ojos inhumanos que ahora brillaban de un color rojo intenso, reflejaban el puro instinto asesino, volvió a desaparecer solo para aparecer a unos metros de ellos, cosa que los horrorizo, sus espadas quisieron cortarlo pero el las detuvo con el mango de su guadaña, y en un rápido movimiento rebana a varios mercenarios con un solo tajo de su arma, los ogros al sentir la amenaza quisieron huir pero no lo lograrían ya que él estaba justo en frente de ellos, los ogros comenzaron a temblar de miedo y miraron a sus espaldas solo para ver el grupo de hombres cortados en pedazos en el suelo, cuando quisieron luchar ya era demasiado tarde ya que sus cuerpos fueron cortados en varios lugares en un instante, lo único que lograron hacer fue caer al piso muertos, el ayudante de Vault estaba petrificado, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, un gran grupo de hombres y ogros simplemente fueron vencidos como si nada, el trato de mirar a su líder solo para ver que no estaba allí, el miedo creció por todo su cuerpo, y que Rengar posara su atención en el hizo que se orinara literalmente del puro terror.

"espera no me mates, yo era un hombre que fue capturado por Vault si, si, si, si, yo soy inocente, yo solo quería vivir en paz" el hombre imploro, Rengar lo siguió mirando con los ojos fríos sin inmutarse por sus palabras, el asistente de Vault creyó haberse salvado cuando Rengar disipo su guadaña, pero estaba muy equivocado, como este nuevamente volvía a desaparecer.

"dices ser inocente, pero en ti puedo ver un alma tan podrida" las vos venia detrás de el lo que le helo la sangre, desesperado el hombre quiso buscar cualquier cosa útil entre sus ropas, pero antes de que pudiera sacar algo el siente que algo se esta incrustando en su espalda, el mira a sus espalda para ver a Rengar utilizando su propio brazo para atravesarlo, el brazo de Rengar se incrusta más en la espalda del hombre hasta que su mano salió perforando su pecho, Rengar saca rápidamente su brazo del cuerpo del hombre y este cae de rodillas, y vomita una gran cantidad de sangre antes caer al suelo y sucumbir por la herida en su pecho.

"Tch, todo este alboroto hiso que perdiera a mi objetivo" Rengar se quejó por que Vault avía logrado escapar, mientras sacudía su brazo cubierto de sangre, esta desapareció en un ínstate como si nunca hubiera estado, mientras tanto Olga discordia que había sido testigo de tal acción miro suavemente sorprendida, ya que delante de ella había un verdadero heraldo de la muerte, y sus acciones reflejaron su titulo "¡hey! ¿estás bien, te hicieron daño?" ella fue traída a la realidad por la pregunta del enmascarado, ella no pudo contestar al principio por no comprender del todo la pregunta ya que seguía media distraída, ella fue sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos dorados la miraban con cierta preocupación por su bienestar, algo que extrañamente le dio una sensación de calor, ella solo se limito a asentir como respuesta "bueno creo que es hora de que busquemos tu ropa" el le dijo, haciendo que ella le diera una mirada confusa, que fue recibida por una a cambio.

"Ya tengo puesta mi ropa" ella le informo, esta declaración parecía desconcertar a Rengar enormemente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tienes tu ropa? Si tienes tu ropa interior, pero yo digo la ropa que va por arriba, ya sabes, blusas, faldas, abrigos esas cosas" Rengar le dijo, pero ella solo lo miraba con confusión.

"mi respuesta fue clara, esta es mi ropa" la reina le volvió a decir, el silencio avía caído en Rengar que trataba de asimilar, lo que la reina le avía dicho.

"¿Qué carajos quieres decir que esa es tu ropa normalmente? Eso dudo que se clasifique como ropa, incluso como ropa interior tendría sus problemas para ser nombrada ropa, no puedes ir por hay vistiendo así, después te preguntas porque una banda de pervertidos trata de violarte, deberías ponerte ropa de verdad, un maldito pantalón y una blusa, incluso una falda si quieres pero no andes con las minis bragas como si fuera ropa" Rengar la reprendió, cosa que la sorprendió astronómicamente, pero el significado de tal acción la hizo muy desconcertada, él, un hombre que apenas la conocía estaba honestamente preocupada por ella, su corazón fue cubierto por una gran sensación de calor y protección que no había sentido antes "por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" él le dijo tratando de ser lo más amable posible, ella no pudo evitar perderse un momento en sus ojos dorados.

"Olga discordia, reina de los elfos oscuros" ella le dijo con un tono respetuoso, el simplemente asintió y le tendió la mano.

"Rengar… un gusto" Rengar dijo esa ultima parte un poco forzosa, ya que el no esta acostumbrado a como debe actuar en este tipo de situaciones, ella acepta la mano y el la ayuda a ponerse de pie, atreves de su mascara Rengar le da una mueca desaprobatoria con un rubor en su rostro mientras miraba su atuendo, un destello azul llamo la atención de la reina elfo, en sus manos había un manto negro con capucha, tenia botones con el símbolo de un lobo, él se lo ofreció, ella tuvo que aceptar ya que había dejado muy claro que sus ropas no eran de su estilo "creo que llego la hora de salir de este lugar" él le informo, Rengar iba a comenzar a buscar una salida pero ella lo detuvo tirando de su gabardina.

"sé que es osado de mi parte pedirte algo después de lo que hiciste por mi, pero ¿podemos salvar a una persona preciada para mi? Ella no tuvo la misma suerte como yo, ella debe estar dañada ahora mismo, pero no puedo dejarla" ella le dijo con un tono suplicante, pero la información cabo en lo más profundo de Rengar, hubo otra antes de que él llegara, alguien que fue violada por eso repugnantes sujetos, su corazón se inundó con ira, el odio, varios deseos vengativos, pero eso no era importante aquí, un sentimiento profundo lo lleno, el quería salvarla, no importa si estaba rota, él la repararía, si no quiere vivir, él le daría razones para hacerlo, el respondió afirmativo la petición de Olga discordia, la cual asintió con gratitud.

Los dos rápidamente se desplazaron por el castillo, Rengar era guiado por la elfo oscuro quien ya tenía algo de conocimiento del lugar ya que también estuvo recluida aquí, ellos llegaron con facilidad a los calabozos del lugar, la imagen que vio Rengar lo asqueo, delante de él estaba la mujer que Olga discordia buscaba, pero las condiciones no eran las mejores, estaba desnuda y cubierta de semen, tenia la mirada vacía y perdida, casi inerte, Olga rápidamente se traslado junto a ella, y trato de hacerla reaccionar pero no hubo respuesta, Rengar se le acerco y uso uno de sus hechizos de curación, para tratar de aliviar el dolor que debería estar sintiendo, la respuesta no se hizo esperar ya que ella se quedó dormida, Rengar hizo aparecer otro manto negro y lo coloco a su alrededor, cargándola al estilo nupcial los tres salieron de los calabozos.

"Vamos, hay que salir de aquí" Rengar dijo en vos baja, Olga discordia asintió como respuesta "rápido, que tengo que matar a un hombre despreciable" Regar dijo esa ultima parte llena de veneno, la reina de los elfos oscuros no podía estar más que de acurdo con sus palabras.

 **3 horas más tarde: bosque desconocido.**

Rengar y compañía avía logrado salir del catillo de Vault, y ahora se encuentra acampando en este bosque, el avía coloco a Chloe suavemente en el suelo, mientras comenzaba a buscar los materiales para crear una fogata, ya que dentro de poco seria de noche, mientras tanto Olga discordia se quedo junto, a la guerrera elfo inconsciente, unos minutos pasan y Rengar vuelve con una pila de madera, y luego el las apila cerca de donde están las dos mujeres elfos, después el genera en su mano una pequeña bola de fuego que lanza a la pila de madera, esta en un instante se prende creando así la fogata, Rengar utiliza un troco para sentarse frente de las dos elfos, el ve como Olga acaricia la cabeza de Chloe, mientras mantiene una expresión tranquila, pero Rengar sabia que ella a un estaba preocupada por el estado de la guerrera elfo, varios minutos había pasado, y la noche ya había caído.

" _esto se volvió incomodo"_ Rengar pensó con amargura por la situación, desde que avían acampado, ni uno de los dos avía dicho ni una sola palabra, y un silencio incomodo avía caído en el lugar, el en verdad no sabe como lidiar en este tipo de situaciones, ya que siempre esta solo y no sabe como iniciar una conversación normal con otra persona, en especial con una mujer, Rengar da un largo suspiro ante de comenzar a quitarse la mascara y retirar la capucha, sin percatarse de que cierta, elfo oscuro lo estuvo observando, él se dan cuenta de la atención que esta recibiendo departe de la Reina de los elfos oscuros, lo que lo pone un poco incomodo "por que te me quedas viendo" ese comentario sobresalto un poco a Olga, quien en seguida desvió la mirada.

"Es que no espere que fueras tan joven" Olga discordia le dijo con un leve sonrojo en su cara, al ver el rostro de Rengar, ella hubiera esperado que el fuera un poco más viejo, debido a su forma de hablar, el solo se encogió de hombros en la comprensión, ya que muchos no conocen su cara.

"De donde vengo no suelo mostrar mi cara a menudo" él le dijo tono aburrido.

"¿Por qué escondes tu cara?" ella le pregunto, ya que le parecía un poco ridículo que siempre quiera ocultar su cara.

"La razón por la cual la oculto, es para mantener en secreto de que raza soy" Rengar le respondió con indiferencia, pero esto solo confundió a un más, a la Reina de los elfos oscuros.

"¿Acaso de donde vienes no saben que eres un Reaper?" Olga discordia le volvió a preguntar.

"No, no soy un Reaper" él nueva mente le respondió.

"Pero tu en el salón de Vault dijiste que eras un Reaper, yo lo escuche claramente" ella le replico, Rengar solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

"Yo dije que de donde vengo, todos me conocen con ese nombre, nunca afirme ser un verdadero Reaper" Rengar le explico, Olga ahora estaba claramente desconcertada.

"Si no eres un Reaper, entonces que eres para tener que ocultar tu cara" la reina le dijo, aunque por fuera se mostraba tranquila, por dentro tenia una gran curiosidad por saber que era en realidad Rengar.

Rengar rápidamente se quedo en silencio, el estaba dudando si decirle la verdad o no, ya que apenas lleva unas pocas horas de conocerla, pero por una extraña razón él siente que puede confiar en ella, además ya habían llegado asta este punto, el no puede simplemente retractarse ahora, Rengar se rasca un poco la cabeza ante de ver fijamente a Olga "está bien te diré la verdad pero, con una condición y es que no se lo cuentes a nadie más ¡quedo claro!" la reina de los elfos oscuro asintió, Rengar da un largo suspiro antes de comenzar, de repente el aviente, alrededor de Rengar comienza a cambiar, en especial porque un aura de color rojo y oscuro emanaba de el, la intensidad de su aura era tan grande que afecta a su alrededor, en especial a Olga discordia, quien estaba de rodillas debido a la intensidad de esta, ella sentía como un peso callo sobre su cuerpo aplastándola contra el suelo, era como ser aplastada por un océano, incluso Chloe que estando inconsciente se retorcía, después de un rato el aura de Rengar comenzó a disminuir, calmando todo a su alrededor, Olga logro ponerse de pie aun estaba un poco agitada por lo sucedido, ella pone su vista donde debería esta Rengar y lo que ve la deja enorme mente sorprendida, y es debido a la nueva apariencia de Rengar, el a un lleva la misma ropa, lo que en verdad cambio es que ahora tiene un par de cuernos que sobresalen de cada lado de su cabeza, sus ojos nuevamente son rojos junto con las marcas en sus mejillas, en su espalda sobresalen dos enormes alas escamosas y de su parte trasera sale una larga y escamosa cola con pico que salen de esta y son de color oscuro con unos pequeños toque de rojo sus alas y cuernos son también del mismo color, su nueva apariencia impone terror a cualquiera que lo viera en especial porque su aura a un esta activa.

"Esto es lo que en verdad soy" el dice abriendo un poco sus alas y disipando su aura "soy un… Bahamut" los ojos de Olga discordia están totalmente abiertos que pareciera que se fuera ha salir, ella había escuchado muchas historia de los Bahamut, son seres que eran venerados como deidades, a de más de poseer un inmenso poder, que puede superar al de un Dios, pero muchos no recuerdan que hallan existido, por lo que son considerados como una leyenda, pero que ella tenga de frente a uno, deja mucho que considerar, Rengar se hubiera reído de la expresión que estaba asiendo la reina si no fuera, porque sabe como controlarse "veo que esto te sorprendió más, que creer que era un Reaper" su comentario saco a Olga discordia de su estupor.

"Es que un Bahamut es considerado como una leyenda, y muy pocos los recuerdan, ni siquiera saben como son, incluso eran considerados como dioses" Olga discordia le dijo recuperando su tono suave de hablar.

"Creo que tengo que explicarte un par de cosas sobre mi raza" Rengar le dijo, en lo que Olga asiente, él comienza a explicarle, casi todo sobre los Bahamut, lo primero fue su apariencia, Rengar le dijo que la apariencia de un Bahamut era casi idéntica a la de un dragón pero con los detalles que siempre esta en parados dos patas y todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de una arma madura que sobresale de su piel, el también le explico que cada Bahamut tiene una apariencia única, Rengar también le dijo que esta no era su forma verdadera sino una forma incompleta de su forma real, él también le explico que cada Bahamut tienen un poder que los define, como controlar los elementos, la magia, el espacio y tiempo y incluso controlar la vida y la muerte, y entre otras cosas que pueden controlar, Olga discordia esta fascinada con lo que estaba escuchando, las historias que le habían contado eran verdad, sobre los Bahamut como auténticos dioses, pero de repente el tono de Rengar se hiso más frio y su expresión se oscureció, ella iba a preguntar sobre su resiente cambio de actitud, pero se detuvo cuando Rengar siguió con su explicación y esta ves explico sobre porque esconde su cara, Rengar le conto que los Bahamut aparte de ser venerados, también aran codiciados por sus poderes, mucha criaturas, buscaban la forma de hacerse con el poder de un Bahamut, tales como aprisionarlos por medios de rituales, o matándolos para así obtener su poder, tal era la codicia de estos seres por obtener el poder que una guerra se desato, esta guerra hubiera arrasado con todo, si no fuera porque un grupo de otras razas se unieron para ponerle un fin, pero el daño que quedo fue casi irreparable "y eso es todo de lo que debes saber" Rengar avía terminado su explicación.

"¿Tu participaste en esta guerra?" Olga discordia le pregunto, ella aun estaba un poco impactada de que algo tan terrible les avía pasado a los Bahamut.

"Si hay fue el comienzo donde empecé utilizar esta forma y la mascara" él le dijo en su tono habitual.

"Pero si usaste esa forma nadie debió saber, que eres un Bahamut, ¿entonces porque la mascara?" ella lo interrogo, el solo pudo dar un suspiro.

"aun si puedo ocultar mi verdadera forma, aun hay algo que me delata quien soy y es esto" Rengar ase señas a las marcas de su mejillas "estas marca son en realidad runas, los Bahamut que adoptaban formas distintas de su forma original, siempre portaban en todo su cuerpo una series de runas que los definía, cada runa es única dependiendo del Bahamut que la porta, también es un hecho que no podemos ocultarlas, ya que mantenemos un montón de energía reprimida al mantener esta forma, y es mejor ocultar nuestro cuerpos de esta manera para mantener nuestras identidades en secreto, solo muy pocos seres saben quienes somos realmente" Rengar nueva mente suspiro con cansancio, explicar todo esto lo agotaba mentalmente.

"y que hay de es manera en como te llaman" Olga nuevamente le pregunto queriendo saber la razón porque lo llamaban así.

"Al final de la guerra, muchos seres no sabían lo que era, así que comenzaron a llamarme de distintas maneras en que mis actos se reflejaban, y las dos ultimas maneras en que fui llamado fueron esa y el Dios de la muerte, aun que creo que esta ultima va más conmigo debido por mi estatus como Bahamut" Rengar le dijo en la ironía, la reina de los elfos oscuro también estuvo de acuerdo en esa ultima parte.

Rengar noto que habían pasado como 30 minutos en que el había empezado a explicarle, y esta todo muy oscuro, incluso la fogata estaba por apagarse "Bueno creo que es hora de que duermas mañana tenemos que salir temprano a detener el siguiente objetivo de Vault" él dijo esa ultima parte con amargura por mencionar el nombre de es despreciable hombre.

"Y que hay de ti, también necesitas descansar" Olga le dijo con su tono suave.

"No te preocupes por mi yo no sufro de agotamiento por falta de sueño así que estaré bien, además alguien tiene que vigilar para que no les suceda algo" él le dice mientras mete mas leña a la fogata, ella siente mientras se arre cuesta al lado de Chloe y sierra los ojos para dejarse caer en el sueño.

Después de que Olga discordia se durmiera, Rengar se queda observando el cielo nocturno, él aun esta pensado en lo que había pasado asta ahora " _como fue que termine en involucrándome en una situación como esta_ " Rengar pensó con pesadez, por lo sucedido anteriormente, él aun no entendía porque confiaba en ella, incluso le dijo quien era realmente aun que no todo, el normalmente tarda demasiado en confiar en alguien, todo esto solo lo deja con un dolor de cabeza al no tener repuesta.

 _"Abecés no debes pensar mucho las cosas Rengar"_ Rengar abre rápidamente sus ojos por la nueva vos que escucha en su cabeza, pero su sorpresa no se debe a la vos que escucha, si no de que el reconoce de quien es esa vos.

"Eideard eres tu" Rengar dice en un susurro.

" _si Rengar soy yo creí que necesitarías al alguien que te aconsejara"_ el viejo hacedor le respondió, mientras se ríe un poco.

"pero como es posible que puedas hablar con migo" él le pregunto, a lo que escucho otra riza de parte del viejo hacedor.

" _O Rengar hay muchas cosas de la que tenemos que hablar pero primero porque no comienzas desde el principio"_ Eideard le dijo, Rengar solo pudo suspirar el mira el cielo una ultima ves.

 _"Esta va hacer una larga noche"_ Rengar pensó con cansancio, antes de comenzar a contarle todo al viejo hacedor.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta qui la segunda parte, espero que la hayan disfrutado.**

 **a y una cosa se que muchos me estarán preguntando, porque elegí un Bahamut como la especie de mi oc, bueno me tarde mucho en decidir que especie eligir a mi oc y decidí, por el Bahamut, según lo que e investigado, en una mitología, un Bahamut es un dios y en juegos de rol es un ser con un poder destructivo, que es empleados por los jugadores o es un jefe de un nivel, así que decidí emplear las dos, ademas tenia que dar una razón porque siempre ocultaba su cara, también le estoy agregando un poco de de los dragones de un el anime** **highschool dxd, porque hay eso dragones son considerados como deidades, bueno eso esto hasta la prosima.**


End file.
